fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Episode 36/Transcript
Episode 36: Books! Trapped inside a Manga! “Mayu, I can’t believe you haven’t given back the book yet.” Saya says and looks at Mayu with an unimpressed expression. Mayu, who is holding a white book says, “Yeah, I might have forgotten about it.” She says and rubs the back of her head. “Maybe that’s because I’m not into all that stuff.” She says and looks at the book while slightly smiling. “How did he sound when telling you?” Chika wonders curiously. “Impatient.” Mayu answers short. She looks up to the sky, thinking about how the conversation happened. “It was after the last lesson when Taromaro told me to bring the chapter back.” She explains remembering. “Aha. Never keep a manga away from an Otaku. That’s what you learn from it.” Saya says but her expressions are still pretty unimpressed. “Yeah, right…” Chika mumbles and smiles a little. “Oh, look at that, Lazymaro was brave enough to walk outside his room.” Saya says a little impressed as she spots Taromaro waiting outside the door. “You are funny as always.” Taromaro mutters untouched. “I’m sorry that I forgot to give it back to you.” Mayu gives the manga back to Taromaro, who shrugs at her apology. “I just want it back.” He adds calm. “Why’s that? Would your collection be not complete then?” Saya wonders sarcastically. “Maybe. At least I’ve got a hobby.” Taromaro answers her tease rather calm. “H-Hey! I’ve also got some hobbies!” Saya shouts upset and crosses her arms. “And they are way better than anime and manga!” She adds in a pouty voice. “Attack incoming!” Pocha-tan shouts and the group turns to Pocha-tan. But the warning is too late for the group to react. Before they can turn around, they are already somewhere else. Somewhere, which was not the town they live in. Sequence “What happened…?!” Starly shouts as she realizes they are not at home anymore. “Why are you asking the question, Starly? Shouldn’t we ask you and you know the answers ~myu?” Mayu asks hysterical, trying to answer Starly’s question. “Seriously Starly, you are a terrible supportive.” Taromaro sighs. “Wait a second! Pocha-tan doesn’t help either.” Starly protects herself. “She’s a baby. Besides, she tried to warn us.” Taromaro points out calmly. “Thank you ~pocha.” Pocha-tan says thankfully. “Hm… I know this place…” Taromaro mumbles while looking around. “It looks like an all common town. How should you not know it?” Saya wonders in surprise. “Nah, there’s something different about this town.” Taromaro shakes his head. Then, a red flame flies pass the four, almost hitting them but then heads towards another destination. “Magic ~myu!” Mayu says impressed as she sees the flame. “There’s another one!” Chika warns the three, who try to hide from those attacks. Only Taromaro doesn’t move and watches the attack to hit in fascination. “Maximum Maelstrom!”, a stream of water passes the group of four and defeats a powerful monster as soon as it combines with the other two attacks. “A-are we save?” Pocha-tan wonders, too afraid to look up. “No way, no way… Impossible!” Taromaro shouts and with every word, is voice gets more fascinated until even his eyes start sparkling due to the fascination. “Now, you girls should not run around when the town is under attack.” A red haired girl says warning but doesn’t sound too worried about them. “It’d dangerous out here.” A blue haired girl adds the worried tone to the red one’s sentence. “Ha! We can protect ourselves!” Saya says unimpressed and stands up, putting her hands on her hips. “Nakajima! Show some respect!” Taromaro shouts an offended tone. “Huh?” Saya looks at him a little confused. “Hm, those three just look like the Blaze Cats…” Chika says thinking. “Uhhh! It’s true!” Mayu realizes as she looks closely at the cover of the manga again. “My girl, that’s because we are the Blaze Cats.” The green one said unimpressed. “But you should really get yourself somewhere save.” “No way.” Mayu starts laughing. “No way, you are the Blaze Cats, that would mean we are…. Impossible!” Mayu says until she realizes what happened and stops laughing immediately. “Impossible!!” She repeats looking at the cover. “Such bliss…” Taromaro, however, says totally fascinated by only thinking about it. “Taromaro! Stop acting like a child!” Saya says serious. “Now, you four are actually strange, but I think the danger is gone. So we are fine.” The red one says. “Even though you have heard of us already, let us introduce ourselves.” She says and puts her hand on her chest. “I’m…” But Taromaro interrupts her before she can finish. “Blaze Cheyenne, blaze alias of Nohara Akane!” He says and no one could stop him. “Your favorite animals are snakes, your blood type is 0, you love Pizza – Pizza is great!! – and your favorite colors are black and blue. And your star sign is Aries!” He finishes and leaves Akane in a shock. Then he continues with the blue one. “And your name is Blaze Selene, blaze alias of Shinonome Aomi. You love sheep and squirrels, your blood type is AB, you are afraid of snakes, which is why you forbid Akane to get a snake, even though she wants one so badly. You love eating anything made of rice, like Onigiri; Onigiri is great, right? You are in love with everything that is cute, puppies, bears and on and on. Your favorite colors are white and pink and your star sign is Aquarius.” He says without even taking a single breath. “Wow…” Aomi mumbled in surprise. “And finally, Blaze Fiorella, aka Misaki Raimu! Your favorite animals are cats, dogs and mouse, the only things that can scare you are bugs, spiders and the dark. Your favorite food is Tamagoyaki – so delicious – your favorite author is "Luther M. Blackville". Your favorite colors are purple and orange and your star sign is…” He went out of breath and suddenly stopped. “Woah, woah. Taromaro, you might get a heart attack if you keep on like that.” Saya warns in an impressed tone. “…Virgo…” Taromaro finishes calmer than he was before and struggled to get enough breath. “Wow… he commented all of our favorite foods.” Akane said in an impressed tone. “Namiki-san loves food.” Chika explains calm. “He knew so much trivial facts about us.” Aomi adds in surprise. “It’s scary how much he knows…” Raimu adds thinking. “Oh no. He’s just a great fan.” Mayu tries to explain why Taromaro knows so much about the three. “Fan?” Aomi wonders in surprise. “It’s nice, isn’t it?” She says, putting her hands together and starts smiling. “It’s not! It feels like having a stalker!” Raimu replies seriously. “Now, you four know pretty well about us – now.” Akane starts and as she loses her transformation, she appears in casual appearance in front of the group, just like the others. “And who are you?” She finishes as human. “A little less trivial facts would be nice too.” Raimu adds seriously. “I’m Inaka Mayu ~myu!” Mayu introduces herself. “And she always says ‘myu’ when she’s saying something.” Saya warns smiling. “I’m Nakajima Saya, nice to meet ya!” She greets nicely. “My name is Chiyabata Chika, a pleasure to meet you.” Chika says bowing. “I’m Starly!” Starly shows up from behind Mayu’s head. “Pocha-tan is Pocha-tan’s name!” Pocha-tan introduces herself, sitting down on Taromaro’s shoulder. “N-n-n… Namiki T-t-t-… Taromaro.” Taromaro stutters nervously. “Oh, don’t be so nervous, it’s almost cute.” Aomi tries to calm the nervous Taromaro. Taromaro, however, just blushes and slightly nods. “So, you have such creatures too?” Akane wonders and points at Pocha-tan and Starly. “I guess you are magical girls too then, huh?” She adds thinking. “Let’s don’t talk about that here, alright? Let’s go home.” Aomi says kindly looking at everyone else. “Yeah, let’s get out of here before the next attack happens.” Raimu agrees calmly judging the destroyed environment. “I don’t remember the town being so destroyed in the manga…” Chika mumbles thinking. “Of course not. You had the first chapter. This is more in the current ones.” Taromaro explains seriously. “Yeah,… I don’t want to hear anything about manga and me. I’m not a manga character!” Raimu whispers seriously as she tries not to look at the other four. “But it is the only way to explain how a stranger could know so much about us.” Aomi mumbles, agreeing with Raimu. “Still! This is the real life, you can’t convince me of anything else!” Raimu shouts angrily at Aomi. “Raimu, please calm down.” Aomi mumbles worried and slightly turns to the group of four. “They seemed nicer in the manga though…” Saya mumbles as she watches their conversation. A little while of talking, the group arrives at a pretty traditional house. “My family’s not at home right now. Wesley is staying here during the time.” Aomi explains as she puts off her shoes. “Wesley?” Mayu wonders as she enters the house. “Wesley’s here too!” Taromaro mumbles happily. “Oh! You don’t see such houses often anymore.” Mayu adds impressed. “It looks so traditional!” Mayu walks over to the stairs. “I’m getting jealous. Our apartment is hardly as big as this!” She says as she realizes the size of the building. “It looks bigger than it is.” Aomi replies calmly. “Look at the time!” A little otter comes downstairs. It is holding a pocket watch and didn’t notices the new faces. “It’s almost time for dinner, where have you three been?” He wonders looking at Akane. “Where could we have been while were sleeping…?! We saved the world. Again!” Akane shouts angrily at the little otter. “Wesley, we have guests.” Aomi said calmly, pointing at the four with a smile. Then, Wesley turns to the group of four. “Pleased to meet you. I’m…” Wesley bows at the group, trying to introduce himself. “Oh wait, we will know without you telling us.” Saya stops him before Taromaro could interrupt him. “Wesley!” Taromaro shouts in an excited tone. “Full name Aeron Wesley Jr., you come from the country of time, known as ‘Tokikuni’. Your favorite food is curry and you have a younger sister, who is taller than you are. And your fur is super fluffy. Nice to finally meet you!” Taromaro says happily. “I… I suppose so.” Wesley says surprised. “Yeah, we just surprised too…” Akane nods at Wesley. “Now, you know about me, yet I know nothing about you.” Wesley says and tilts his head. “It looks like they are also magical girls.” Raimu explains calmly. “And no one knows where they come from.” “That’s impossible, the only magical girls are the Blaze Cats, which would be you.” Wesley wonders in surprise. “Well, we are not actually from this world…” Mayu starts and rubs the back of her head while presenting the Manga in front of her. “We are trapped inside this story, your story.” She adds as she gives Aomi the chapter. “Oh god! It’s pretty old then. I’m fourteen on that!!” Akane says in shock. “It’s the first chapter, Akane.” Raimu points out, pointing at the number of the chapter. “So it’s true…” Aomi says thinking. “And you have actually got this manga?” Wesley wonders curiously. “Ah, no. It’s Taromaro’s, he’s got all chapters – I suppose.” Mayu answers thinking. “All chapters?” Raimu wonders slightly impressed. “All that are available at the moment.” Taromaro says calm, slightly turning away from them. “And how many are that…?” Raimu wonders curiously but also a little scared. “Next week, the 90th chapter will be released. So, I guess about 90? I’ve also got the special and premium editions as they usually show character arts.” Taromaro explains thinking. “Oh dear! You’re an otaku!” Aomi says in a surprised tone. “I know that.” Taromaro shrugs. “90?! Can’t you lend us a shorter magical girl series?” Saya wonders in a shocked tone. “If you react like that, I will lend you anything anymore!” Taromaro crosses his arms and mumbles a little pouty. “Ah, don’t you guys fight! We have just found out that we are only manga characters!” Akane shouts seriously. “Sorry…” Mayu mumbles a little pouty. “You are not just manga characters!” Taromaro says pretty upset. “L-let’s get something to eat, right? It’s almost dinner time too.” Aomi says and tries to calm the situation. “Sounds like a good idea.” Raimu agrees calmly. “Will you make it? Aomi- I mean Shinonome-san?” Taromaro then wonders curiously. “We will do it all together.” Aomi answers with a smile. “I want to help too!” Taromaro raises his hand and follows Aomi and the others in the kitchen. “Isn’t he acting a little weird today?” Saya wonders curiously. “Why do you think so?” Chika asks in surprise. “Yeah, why?” Akane asks in an untouched tone but seems like being actually interested in it. “He actually wants to do something. On his own!” Saya says joking but in a serious tone. In the kitchen, Akane, Mayu, Chika and Saya come to join Aomi, Raimu and Taromaro with preparing the food, while Wesley watches over them. “I want some curry.” Wesley says seriously. “Of course you want Curry! How about we have something with eggs?” Raimu wonders seriously. “Must it be something like that? It could be cake too right?” Chika wondered a little joking. “It’s too late or too early for cake.” Saya says warning. “I would say, it’s not the time for cake.” Akane agrees with Saya. “It is, isn’t it?” Chika says smiling. “What would you like, Maro?” Aomi wonders curiously and turns to Taromaro. “Maro?” Taromaro wonders impressed with sparkling eyes. “Uhh… what I would like…” He starts thinking and could only come to his answer, “I don’t care what it is, I’ll eat it.” He says smiling. “Something with rice then?” Aomi smiles happily. “If you make rice, you can make curry right away.” Wesley interrupts their conversation. “We can make any! Just small portions of your favorite foods.” Mayu suggests in an excited tone. “Oh! Even more food!” Taromaro says surprised. “You are acting like I think someone like you would act…” Akane mumbles, judging Taromaro’s behavior. “Hm?” The four of Utahime just look at Akane a little surprised. “Akane!” Aomi shouts strict. “That’s rude!” Raimu agrees just as angry as Aomi. “What? I’m just honest!” Akane says surprised and is a little upset by her friends reacting like that. “It’s still rude! Can’t you show a little more empathy?!” Aomi asks seriously. “Oh, as this is going to be a Japanese dish, will we make some kind of red bean paste? Because if so, the three can help.” Taromaro says thinking. He is obviously ignoring their fight. “Maro, aren’t you upset?” Aomi wonders surprised but Taromaro just shakes his head. “I know it. I’ve been bullied about it my whole life. This isn’t something that can hurt me.” He answers calmly. “I’m sorry. But it’s not like I wanted to bully you. I was just honest.” Akane says seriously with having her arms crossed. “I never accused you to.” Taromaro shakes his head. “Why doesn’t it upset you, it must be hard…” Aomi says a little worried. “If you ignore them, they might stop.” Taromaro mumbles. “But they never stopped…” Saya mutters thinking. “They really never did. Sayu-neechan is the worst for bullying others. It’s enough to pick on me when we are at home!” Mayu says nodding at herself. “Your sister is a bully?” Raimu wonders surprised. “She’s actually nice. But she also is pretty mean.” Mayu says thinking. “But it’s ok, I have Chika and Saya and we don’t care what the third year students say!” Mayu crosses her arms and looks proudly at Raimu and Aomi. “It’s okay if you want to call me fat. I don’t mind…” Taromaro then suddenly adds in a pretty sad voice. He tries to force him to smile. “I said that I’ve been like that always but still… I’m aware.” “Taromaro…?” Saya wonders a bit surprised. “You’re not fat… you’re just bigger!” Aomi says trying to cheer him up. Taromaro, however, just lets out a sigh. “There’s really no need to deny it. I love eating, so I really don’t mind being ‘bigger’. But it has gotten worse since the last year…” He mumbles but tries to smile. “Since the accident, where one of my sisters dies, it has gotten worse. But I don’t worry about it.” “Your sister died?” Akane wonders a little surprised. “They have been involved in a car accident last year and Yuriko died immediately. Koko was brought to the hospital and has been there ever since. The doctors say that they don’t know if she might wake up again. But I believe that she will wake up again and tell me ‘Marocchi, smile!’ and probably pats my head. I believe that…” Taromaro explains and starts smiling brightly as telling them about his belief. “Sorry, I didn’t know…” Akane says apologizing. “Of course you didn’t!” Taromaro says calm and nicely. “So, if you don’t mind I’d like to talk about something else than my body shape or my family.” He says smiling. “We still haven’t decided what food we will make!” Wesley nods and tries to remind the group about it. - Commercial Break Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime/Unfinished Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Transcripts Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Episodes Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Transcripts